1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keypad modules, and particularly, to a keypad module for a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A keypad module is a necessary component for a mobile electronic device to provide an input function. Generally, a keypad module includes a plurality of buttons, a dome switch to be pushed down by the button when the button is depressed, thereby to electrically activate a circuit board to produce electrical signal corresponding to the button function. There are some splits or gaps defined by the buttons, dome switch, and the flexible circuit board. If the keypad module cannot be concealed well, light emitted from a light source mounted in the keypad module will be leaked from the splits or gaps in the keypad module.